Breakfast
by MCalhen
Summary: Ayumu sits down for breakfast with Hiyono and Hizumi, but there's a bit of jealousy on Hiyono's part - of course, the two boys pretend not to notice. Prompt oneshot. Ayumu/Hiyono/Hizumi. Spoilers about Ayumu and Hizumi.


_AN: I wrote this back in April but never posted it here. This was given to me by Aza (who else?) as a prompt. "Breakfast" with Hizumi, Ayumu, and Hiyono. Our favorite threesome. I hope you enjoy! I probably screwed up something, though. Skunky already corrected on me - I accidentally had Hizumi saying, "Hiyono"...  
><em>

* * *

><p>To have the Devil seated at the table so casually, as if welcomed, as if part of a friendship or even regarded like family was more than Hiyono could bear. It was bad enough he had shown up at all! And if anyone should be staying the night at the apartment while Madoka was in the hospital, it should have been Hiyono, not <em>this- this-<em> _this Devil!_

Hizumi smiled cheerfully at her from his spot across the table. Oh, he was charming. Yaiba's younger brother would be handsome, intelligent, and talented. _That_ she had anticipated.

Ayumu barely glanced at Hiyono as he set his meal in front of her, but she noticed with increased agitation that the corner of his lips turned up in what could have possibly been a smile when he placed Hizumi's meal in front of the young Devil.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Braid-Haired Girl?" asked Hizumi, balancing his chin in his palm, elbow propped on the table. His eyes shone bright with what she believed to be victory. The smirk confirmed her suspicions.

"Ayumu," said Hiyono, turning to him. She could be a part of this "family" they'd created behind her back. If only Ayumu had allowed her to stay there as well! She couldn't be certain what acts were and weren't committed whenever the two were alone. Saying they were friendly was an understatement. More was going on, and she felt it through every jealous bone. Long ago, she'd forgotten Ayumu was just an assignment, someone she was meant to get close to.

Instead of her getting close to his heart, instead she was the victim to the feelings _she_ developed for _him_.

At first, Ayumu ignored her when she called his name_. Just like he did when we first met_, she thought bitterly. If her thoughts were in a darker place, her face didn't betray them – she remained perfectly calm, though evidently offended by Hizumi's presence. Even if she didn't have romantic feelings for Ayumu, there was no reason for that boy to be invited to the table.

"Ayumu," she said, forcing an overdose of sweetness into her sing-song voice.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed. He didn't look up from his plate.

"Thank you for the meal," she replied.

Hizumi snapped to attention and flashed a toothy grin. "Thanks, Ayumu!" He then poked at it. "You could have added more meat, though."

"It's breakfast," said Ayumu, as if that solved the matter. There was no need for a full lecture, but Hiyono noticed the hint of friendly scolding in the short sentence.

"I think it's delicious," said Hiyono, diving in with her chopsticks. There was a benefit to eating breakfast at Ayumu's – she could pig out on whatever she wanted without the fear of gaining weight.

"I never said it wasn't," said Hizumi, and there was something sinister about the way he looked at her when he smiled.

_Devil,_ she thought angrily.

If he hadn't been Yaiba's younger brother, and the dark to Ayumu's light, she might have liked him very much. In fact, despite her jealousy, she wished he posed no threat to Ayumu. But there was little doubt about who he was, what dangers he brought, and the doubt she felt at the sincerity of his friendship. A safe Ayumu was better than having Kiyotaka's little brother to herself. At least Hizumi socialized and relaxed the grumpy boy she'd first met, but there were now girls who swarmed around the two of them and asked Ayumu out. That part infuriated her!

Sometimes she really hated the job set out for her, the path that had been made out by the gears Kiyotaka set in place. It took more convincing than she would have liked to admit that Hizumi was more dangerous to Ayumu than she was. It broke her heart, but how would Ayumu feel?

They had something in common to keep them bonded. No one else was like Hizumi or Ayumu. They molded into a separate category altogether and were the only ones who understood the feelings of each other. But wasn't that more reason for their other friends to learn and also realize what the two of them were going through? When that thought occurred to her, she almost hated Hizumi more than anything for monopolizing Ayumu's attention.

There was no doubt she would lose to him whenever she was around, and in order to stay where she was, she would have to tolerate him, to accept him.


End file.
